Surat Cinta Dari Saku-chan
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Sakura sudah lama menyukai seorang bocah raven yang merupakan adik dari teman kakaknya. Namun, seiring perjalanan waktu Sakura hanyalah mencintainya dalam diam / Ohayou Uchiha-san/Dasar gadis menyebalkan! Enyah saja kau/ lalu bagaimana carany agar Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura sudah lama menyukainya?/ "Beri dia surat cinta jika kau menyukainya"/untuk Mikoto Baa-san ibunya Sasuke-kun


"Saso- _nii,_ dia itu siapa? Tampan sekali." Sakura menatap seorang bocah kecil yang kira-kira seusia dengannya. Seorang bocah dengan rambut _raven_ berbentuk pantat ayam, dengan sepasang mata _onyx_ yang menatap tajam lurus ke depan. Ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada siku. Membuat Sakura kecil begitu terpesona dengannya.

"Saku- _chan,_ ada apa? apa yang kau lihat?"

Sasori berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan si adik. Kedua pasang mata _emerald_ itu masih menatap takjub pada sosok yang ditatapnya. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat sang adik, Sasori membalikkan tubuhnya dan menangkap sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan adik dari teman di sekolahnya sedang duduk seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Oh.. jadi ini yang menarik perhatian adik kecilnya.

Sasori tersenyum manis dan menepuk pelan kepala merah muda Sakura. membuat sepasang iris klorofil itu menatap kakaknya dengan kaget, dan rona merah dipipinya.

" _Ano..._ ada apa _Onii-chan?_ " tanya Sakura kecil dengan bingung.

"Saku- _chan_ menyukai anak laki-laki itu ya?" Sasori mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil.

Mendengarkan pertanyaan Sasori, sontak adik kecilnya itu menutup wajahnya yang memerah malu dan memukul-mukul kecil dada bidang kakaknya.

" _Onii-chan!_ " teriak Sakura.

Pukulan-pukulan kecil itu tak berasa apa-apa bagi Sasori. Ia mendekap erat tubuh kecil adiknya yang meronta dan membisikkan suatu kalimat yang selalu teringat oleh Sakura, "Beri dia surat cinta jika kau menyukainya."

Tanpa tahu, bahwa Sakura kecil menangkap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang harus dilakukannya dikemudian hari.

 _ **Surat Cinta Dari Saku-chan**_

 _ **By Ryuhara Haruno**_

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Pair: Sakura x Sasuke**_

 _ **Characters: Sakura, Sasuke, Sasori,**_ _ **Gaara dan**_ _ **Mikoto**_

 _ **Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Rate : T**_

 _ **Warning: AU, Typo (s), dan kesalahan lainnya yang tidak disengaja.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Sakura sudah lama mencintai seorang bocah raven yang merupakan adik dari teman kakaknya. Namun, sering perjalanan waktu, Sakura hanyalah gadis yang mencintainya dalam diam. /Ohayou Uchiha-san/ Dasar gadis menyebalkan! Enyah saja kau!/ Lalu bagaimana caranya agar Sasuke tahu bahwa Sakura sudah lama mencintainya?/** **"Beri dia surat cinta jika kau menyukainya."** **/ seperti yang diajarkan Sasori, yaitu dengan memberinya surat cinta/ Untuk Mikoto Baa-san, ibundanya Sasuke-kun.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sakura menatap seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Selama istirahat tadi, ia selalu memperhatikan dan menatap detail sesosok pemuda tampan yang telah lama menjerat hatinya. Memandangi wajah tampan yang serius dalam membaca buku, menatap sorot tajam dari sepasang mata _onyx_ yang begitu indah, hidung mancungnya, kacamata yang bertengger di atasnya, dan sebuah bibir tipis yang seksi. Semua itu tercatat begitu rapi dalam sebuah buku bersampul merah marun yang selalu dibawanya.

 _ **Library, 15 April 2013**_

 _ **Hari ini, Sasuke-kun membaca buku mengenai sejarah revolusi Perancis. Ia membaca buku itu di kursi nomor 3 dari jendela besar yang menghadap lapangan basket. Sasuke-kun memakai kacamata ber-frame hitam. Ia membaca buku dari pukul 10.15 hingga 10.45. Sasuke-kun tampan sekali.**_

 _ **Cherry**_

Begitulah sekilas isi dari buku bersampul merah marun itu. Sebuah buku yang mencatat detail semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke setiap harinya. Entah saat itu ia di lapangan basket, di dalam kelas, saat jam istirahat, bahkan menu makanan yang ia pesan saat jam makan siang. Semua tercatat rapi disana. Dan semua itu ditulis oleh Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis pemalu yang sudah menyukai Sasuke sejak mereka berusia 5 tahun.

-000-

Sakura tahu, ia hanyalah gadis pemalu yang tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Bahkan untuk membayangkan si pangeran bersanding dengannya saja ia tak sanggup. Terlalu muluk untuk bisa mendapatkan si pangeran. Bagai punuk merindukan bulan, semua itu hanyalah khayalan belaka. Sama seperti saat ini, malam ini adalah _prompt night_ yang diadakan sekolah sebagai acara tahunan sekolah yang digelar sebelum libur panjang di musim panas. Banyak para gadis-gadis yang tampil cantik dengan gaun mewah dan riasan-riasan cantik di wajah mereka. Menggandeng lelaki idaman mereka, dan berdansa di bawah iringan musik yang mengalun lembut. Benar-benar suasana yang romantis dan akan sangat rugi jika kau hanya diam sembari mengaduk minuman yang tinggal setengah tanpa melakukan apapun. Sakura menghela nafas lesu. Beberapa menit yang lalu masih ada Ino dan Tenten yang berada disini bersamanya. Tapi, kedua temannya itu sudah pergi ke lantai dansa bersama Sai dan Neji yang merupakan pacar mereka masing-masing. Memiliki sahabat yang sudah memiliki pacar sedangkan dirimu belum sama sekali adalah hal yang paling menyedihkan dalam hidup Sakura.

Sedari tadi, ia hanya duduk di sofa merah besar dengan kue-kue di depannya, kedua pasang bola mata _emerald_ itu sibuk memperhatikan seorang pemuda tampan yang terbalut dalam tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja biru dongker di dalamnya dan sedang meminum sebuah _wine_ sembari bercanda dengan sahabat pirangnya. Di sebelahnya terdapat seorang wanita berambut pirang yang menggandeng tangan Sasuke dengan mesra. Bahkan, warna gaunnya serupa dengan kemeja Sasuke. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura menjadi semakin iri.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ kenapa tidak ke lantai dansa _ne?_ Lihat, Naruto dan Hinata serta yang lainnya sudah ke lantai dansa." Tunjuk Shion. Gadis dengan iris mata magenta itu menyesap minumannya.

Sasuke sendiri melirik seorang gadis merah muda yang terbalut dalam gaun berwarna merah. Gaun dengan aksen bunga-bunga sakura kecil di bagian dadanya, serta sebuah pita yang menyemat manis dirambut merah mudanya yang digelung rendah dan menyisakan anak rambut dibagian depannya. Kaki jenjangnya dilapisi _stocking_ sewarna dengan kulit putihnya dan sebuah sepatu berhak 10 cm. Mata _onyx-_ nya menangkap bahwa sedari tadi gadis itu sudah memandanginya.

"Shion, kau pergilah ke tempat Kiba. Aku akan menemui seseorang dulu." Ujar suara _baritone_ itu.

Shion menggembungkan pipinya dan melenggang pergi ke tempat dimana pacarnya, Inuzuka Kiba berada. Sasuke sendiri beranjak dari tempatnya dan berniat untuk menghampiri gadis merah muda tadi. Namun sayang, ia terlambat untuk bergerak sedikit lebih cepat. Sudah ada sesosok pemuda tampan bersurai merah lainnya yang duduk di sebelah gadis itu dan mereka tertawa bersama. Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya dan pergi menuju halaman belakang tanpa tahu bahwa sepasang iris _jadhe_ itu meliriknya dan menyeringai.

-000-

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian sebelum ujian musim panas. Sakura sudah berada di ruangan tempat ia ujian sejak pukul 6.30 pagi. Padahal ujian dimulai pada pukul 08:00 pagi. Hal ini karena sepupunya, Rei Gaara itu menjemputnya terlalu pagi dan membuat ia berada di kelas sendirian tanpa siapapun di dalam sana. Sakura memakai kacamata ber- _frame_ merah miliknya dan membaca buku sejarah Jepang yang akan menjadi pelajaran yang akan diujikannya nanti. Disaat dirinya sedang sibuk membaca buku, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang baru saja tiba. Ia memakai jaket hitam biru dongker dengan lambang kipas Uchiha di punggung tegapnya.

Manik sekelam malamnya menatap _emerald_ Sakura. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di bangku yang berada di depan gadis itu. Karena, urutan mereka sesuai absen, jadi bangku mereka pun berdekatan. Saat Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, Sasuke sedang melepaskan jaket yang ia kenakan dan disampirkannya pada sandaran kursi miliknya. Membuat mereka saling memandang, dan dengan gugup Sakura menyapanya.

" _Ohayou,_ Uchiha- _san._ " Sapanya dengan gugup.

Pemuda berklan Uchiha itu menatap Sakura dengan wajah datar dan tidak menggubris sapaan Sakura. Membuat hati kecil Sakura terasa sakit dan ia menundukkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menutupi wajah cantiknya itu. Rasanya sakit sekali, diabaikan oleh orang yang kau suka. Dan tanpa sadar, Sakura meremas dadanya yang terasa perih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara tahu, adik sepupunya yang merupakan adik kesayangan dari Sasori itu menyukai Uchiha Sasuke sejak kecil. Dan Gaara juga tahu bahwa Sakura itu gadis pemalu dan sangat minder jika bergaul dengan teman-teman perempuan seusianya. Padahal Sakura itu sendiri cantik, ia memiliki rambut berwarna menarik dan menjadi daya tarik tersendiri baginya. Apalagi sepasang manik _emerald_ yang selalu memandang sesuatu dengan polos, membuat Gaara yang merupakan sepupu jauhnya saja menyukai Sakura, apalagi pemuda-pemuda lain di luar sana. Ia yakin, Sakura memiliki fans yang banyak, hanya saja karena sifat pemalu itulah yang membuat ia terlihat seperti gadis penakut dan membuat orang-orang enggan mendekatinya.

Gaara berpaspasan dengan Sasuke saat ia akan ke kantin sekolah. Uchiha bungsu itu menatap matanya dengan tajam seolah-olah ingin memakan Gaara detik itu juga. Gaara menyeringai senang dan kebetulan sekali saat itu Sakura dan Ino masuk ke kantin, ia menghadang jalan Sakura dan membuat gadis itu menatap Gaara sedikit terkejut.

"Ada apa Ga-Gaara- _kun?_ " Tanya Sakura. Suara bening itu masuk ke pendengaran Sasuke. Ia melirik gadis merah muda itu dihadang oleh Rei Gaara.

Gaara menyeringai sejenak sebelum membelai kepala Sakura dengan sayang dan mengecup pipi _chubby_ itu dengan mesra. Membuat beberapa pasang mata di kantin itu menatap mereka dengan pandangan terkejut. Terutama Uchiha Sasuke. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat dan segera beranjak dari kantin itu. Saat dirinya bertemu dengan mata _emerald_ Sakura yang juga terlihat _shock_ , ia menabrak bahu mungil itu hingga tubuh Sakura terhuyung dan ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Gaara. Beberapa siulan menggoda mereka dan membuat Sasuke semakin marah. Ia naik ke atas atap sekolah untuk melepaskan kekesalannya yang sudah memuncak sejak tadi.

"Ck! Dasar setan merah!"

" _Dasar, gadis murahan!_ "

-000-

Sakura menatap figura yang menampilkan foto saat ia sedang bermain dengan Sasori dan salah seorang anak kecil pendiam yang pernah menjadi tetangga mereka. Anak kecil yang merupakan adik dari Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan sahabat kakaknya. Yah.. keluarganya dan Uchiha sudah bertetangga sejak dulu. Bahkan sampai sekarang pun mereka masih bertetangga. Bedanya, jika dulu saat orang tua Sakura masih hidup, Itachi sering sekali mengajak adiknya itu untuk bermain di rumah mereka, terkadang keluarga Uchiha datang ke rumah mereka untuk makan malam bersama. Namun, setelah kedua orang tua Sakura meninggal, dan Sasori pergi ke Tokyo untuk mengembangkan bisnis peninggalan orang tua mereka, kehidupan Sakura menjadi berbalik 180 derajat. Tidak ada lagi Itachi dan Sasuke yang setiap sore selalu bermain ke rumah mereka. Mikoto dan Fugaku yang merupakan kedua orang tua Sasuke pun juga sibuk keluar kota untuk urusan bisnis. Dan tidak jarang, Itachi yang membantu mengurus perusahaan mereka pun jarang di rumah. Hal itulah yang membuat hubungan mereka terasa merenggang.

Ting! Tong!

Suara bel membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia menghapus air mata yang meleleh di pipinya dan berlari ke depan untuk membuka pintu. Di sana, terdapat Sasori yang baru saja pulang setelah mengurus surat kepindahan Sakura. Yah.. setelah 6 bulan meninggalkan Sakura demi menjalankan bisnis ayah dan ibu mereka, Sasori sudah mampu membeli sebuah apartemen di Tokyo untuk tempat mereka tinggal. Ia cukup khawatir membiarkan adik kecilnya tinggal sendirian di rumah sebesar ini. Apalagi Sakura masih cukup trauma dengan meninggalnya kedua orang tua mereka. Akan lebih baik jika mereka pindah dan melupakan kenangan yang menyedihkan itu. Walau sesekali, jika hari libur Sasori dan Sakura akan kembali ke rumah tempat mereka tumbuh dan berkembang secara bersama.

" _Tadaima._ "

"Okaeri… _Onii-chan._ " Sakura memeluk tubuh kakaknya dengan erat. Menghirup aroma tubuh menenangkan yang selalu ia rindukan setiap hari. Sasori sendiri membiarkan adik kecilnya itu memeluknya dengan erat sampai ia susah bernafas. Mendengarkan semua keluh kesah Sakura, dan membelai kepala Sakura. Ia tahu, bahwa sangat tahu adiknya sangat tersiksa selama ini. Berada di dalam kesendirian, diabaikan, dan tak diacuhkan oleh orang di sekelilingnya. Maka dari itu, Sasori menjemputnya untuk mengeluarkan adiknya dari segala penderitaan yang diterimanya. Pergi ke tempat baru yang mungkin akan membawa kebahagiaan sendiri untuk mereka berdua.

" _Onii-chan,_ aku mau ke suatu tempat dulu. _Onii-chan_ tunggu sebentar ya?" Sakura menatap sepasang _hazel_ kakaknya yang begitu indah.

Sasori mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium kepala adiknya dengan sayang.

" _Ha'i,_ cepat kembali ya? Sebentar lagi Gaara dan ayahnya akan datang untuk membantu membawa barang-barang kita."

" _Mou.._ aku sayang _Onii-chan._ "

Sakura mengambil sesuatu yang ia simpan di dalam buku yang selalu ia bawa. Berlari mengambil _flat shoes-_ nya ke dalam kamar dan keluar rumah menuju suatu tempat yang tidak Sasori ketahui.

-000-

Sudah memasuki minggu pertama seusai liburan panjang di musim panas. Daun-daun yang berguguran, angin musim gugur yang bertiup lembut, serta cahaya matahari yang masih redup. Entah mengapa semua hal itu terasa asing baginya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang telah menghilang. Dan sesuatu itu merupakan hal penting yang selama ini tidak ia abaikan sama sekali.

Sasuke menatap pagar rumah kediaman Haruno. Rasanya, dari awal liburan musim panas hingga saat ini halaman rumah yang biasanya selalu rapi dan terawat, akhir-akhir ini seperti tidak ada yang mengurusinya. Dilihat dari daun-daun kering yang dibiarkan begitu saja memenuhi pekarangan rumah, rumput-rumput liar yang memanjang, dan kotak surat berdebu yang isinya sudah membeludak hingga sebagian surat jatuh ke tanah. Apakah Haruno itu tidak ada di rumah? Sasuke tidak ambil pusing, ia terus berjalan menuju sekolah tanpa tahu bawa ada sebuah bayangan seseorang yang sedang mengamatinya sedari tadi di rumah itu.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa siswi Konoha Gakuen terlihat seperti membicarakan sesuatu. Sebagian dari mereka mencoba untuk menenangkan Ino yang menangis disudut kelas sembari memeluk foto sahabatnya, Sakura Haruno.

"Sudahlah Ino- _chan,_ Sakura- _chan_ pindah karena kakaknya bertugas di Tokyo. Kenapa kau sedih sekali?" Tenten mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya. Ia mengusap pelan pundak Ino dan menyeka air mata yang menggenangi pelupuk mata gadis itu.

"Huaaa…Tenten, tidak ada lagi yang akan memberiku semangat, mengajariku matematika, dan tidak ada lagi yang menemaniku saat berkencan dengan Sai. _Forehead_ itu, seenaknya saja pindah tanpa memberitahu." Ino menatap foto sahabatnya yang tersenyum. Di dalam figura itu terlihat foto Sakura yang tertawa di antara Ino dan Tenten. Sebuah foto yang diambil setahun yang lalu.

"Kata Gaara- _kun,_ selain pindah Sakura- _chan_ juga berobat. Mungkin ia sedang sakit. Maka dari itu, Sasori- _nii_ menjemputnya."

Perkataan itu masuk ke dalam telinga Sasuke. Pemuda tampan itu melirik bangku Sakura yang tampak kosong. Ia menatap Ino yang menghapus air matanya dan mendekap foto gadis itu di dadanya. Jadi? Apa benar, Sakura pindah? Kenapa rasanya jantung Sasuke hampir berhenti berdetak?

* _Flaschback*_

 _Sesaat setelah Gaara mencium pipi Sakura dengan sengaja, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan beranjak dari kantin. Ia dengan sengaja menabrak bahu mungil Sakura saat mereka bersisihan dan membisikkan suatu kalimat yang membuat gadis itu menitikkan air matanya._

" _Dasar gadis murahan! Enyah saja kau dari hadapanku!"_

 _Setelah membisikkan kalimat yang menyayat hati gadis itu, Sasuke pergi ke atap sekolah. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura menggenggam erat dada kirinya yang terasa sakit, dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya terhuyung dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Untung saja Gaara dengan sigap menangkapnya dan membawa adik sepupunya itu ke ruang kesehatan._

 _Beberapa hari setelah itu, Sakura masih di rawat di rumah sakit. Gaara dan ayahnya senantiasa menjaga Sakura dan memberikan apa saja yang dibutuhkan oleh gadis itu. Hingga suatu hari…_

 _Ia meminta Gaara mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke._

" _U-uciha-san, boleh aku bicara sebentar?" Sakura menatap sosok pemuda tampan di depannya. Uchiha Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri dengan angkuh dihadapannya seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana._

" _A-ano… aku ingin mengatakan ini pada Uchiha-san. Se-sebenarnya.. sejak dulu a-"_

" _Hn. Bukankah sudah kukatakan saat itu? Lebih baik enyahlah dariku. "_

 _Ucapan Sasuke terasa seperti menusuk jantungnya secara dalam. Seketika tubuh Sakura seperti membeku di tempat. Sasuke meliriknya dengan tajam dan berdecih seraya meninggalkan Sakura yang menahan rasa perih yang menjalari ulu hatinya._

" _Kau memuakkan."_

 _Dan terjatuh tak sadarkan diri saat itu._

 _Beberapa hari kemudian kondisinya semakin kritis. Gaara dan dokter telah sepakat untuk memindahkan Sakura ke Tokyo agar gadis itu mendapatkan perawatan intensif. Gaara telah menghubungi Sasori dan meminta sulung Haruno itu agar cepat kembali dan membawa Sakura karena adik kecilnya itu dalam kondisi kritis. Beberapa hari kemudian, setelah Sakura sadar dan diperbolehkan untuk pulang, gadis itu terus terlihat murung dan sesekali menangis tanpa sepengetahuan orang banyak._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Mou, Uchiha-san, terimalah ini." Sakura memberikan sebuah buku bersampul merah marun kepadanya. Namun Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Ia melirik buku itu sejenak sebelum mengambilnya dan menjatuhkannya tepat ke tanah dihadapan Sakura. Meninggalkan gadis itu sekali lagi. Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Sakura yang terasa tertahan "Sayonara ne.."_

 _Dan mungkin itu merupakan pertemuan terakhir mereka._

 _*end of flashback*_

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat. Ia membuka pintu kediaman Uchiha dengan gusar dan mengabaikan sapaan Uchiha Mikoto yang baru saja selesai memasak sup kesukaan Sasuke. Sasuke berlari ke dalam kamarnya tergesa-gesa dan mencari sebuah buku yang diberikan Itachi saat kakaknya itu menemukan sebuah buku bersampul merah marun di halaman rumah mereka. Walau saat itu Sasuke meminta kakaknya untuk membuang itu, ia yakin bahwa Itachi akan menyimpannya. Seraya ia mencari buku bersampul merah marun itu, Mikoto tersenyum samar dibalik wajah cantiknya yang terlihat sedih. Ia mematikan layar ponselnya dan memanggil Sasuke dengan nada suara yang bergetar.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kemarilah ada yang ingin bicara denganmu, nak. Hiks!"

-000-

 _ **Untuk Mikoto Baa-san, ibundanya Sasuke-kun.**_

 _ **Dari Saku-chan.**_

 _ **Ne.. sebelumnya Saku ingin minta maaf pada Baa-san. Karena Saku sudah lancang mengirim surat ini untuk Baa-san. Baa-san, Saku mengirimkan surat ini karena ada sesuatu hal yang ingin kusampaikan pada seseorang. Saku sudah mencoba untuk berbicara langsung padanya. Tapi ia tidak menggubrisku. Maka dari itu Saku ingin meminta bantuan Baa-san.**_

 _ **Baa-san, Saku hanya ingin minta tolong sampaikan pada anak Baa-san, bahwa Saku menyukainya. Saku sudah mencintainya sejak kecil. Mungkin ini terlihat konyol, Saku mengatakan cinta pada ibu yang melahirkan sosoknya. Hehe.. maafkan Saku ya Baa-san. Ne, tolong sampaikan pada Sasuke-kun ya Baa-san. Aishiteru, Mou, Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih sudah melahirkan sosok sepertinya. Sa-saku akan sangat beruntung sekali jika bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Baa-san. Tapi, sepertinya itu mustahil. Saku tidak bisa bertahan lama. Sebagian dari diri Saku berkata bahwa Saku harus pergi. Maka dari itu, sekali lagi tolong sampaikan ini padanya Baa-san mohon bantuannya. Arigatou dan Sayonara ne.**_

 _ **Aishiteru Sasuke-kun.**_

 _ **Haruno Sakura.**_

-000-

Sasuke tertegun membaca sebuah surat singkat dari ibunya. Sebuah surat yang dititipkan gadis itu sesaat setelah ia membentaknya dan membuang buku yang ia anggap bodoh itu. Ia membuka buku bersampul merah marun itu. Dapat ia lihat, sebuah potret dirinya yang diambil saat berusia 8 tahun. Disana tertulis rapi namanya serta tanggal diambilnya foto itu. Di halaman berikutnya, terdapat sebuah coretan kecil saat Sakura berusia 5 tahun.

 _ **Di rumah, 23 Juli 2001**_

 _ **Kata onii-chan, namanya adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Dia tampan sekali. Rambutnya seperti bokong ayam, matanya seperti mata elang, tapi ia punya kulit yang putih dan gigi yang rapi. Hobinya menyendiri, dia tidak pernah mau bermain denganku. Sasuke itu misterius sekali ya. Dan sepertinya aku suka dia.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **21 januari 2011**_

 _ **Ini sudah musim dingin ya? Sebentar lagi akan masuk tahun ajaran baru. Kira-kira Sasuke-kun masuk ke sekolah mana ya? Aku ingin terus bersama dengannya. Walau aku ini mungkin hanya dianggap angin lalu olehnya. Tetapi tidak apa-apa. Aishiteru Sasuke-kun.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **22 April 2012**_

 _ **Sasuke-kun itu cuek sekali. Aku menyapanya tidak diacuhkan. Ini sudah yang ke berapa ya? Ah.. entahlah.. mungkin aku ini memang tidak ada apa-apanya di mata Sasuke-kun. Terus siapa gadis pirang itu? Rasanya enak sekali menjadi dirinya. Selalu bersama Sasuke-kun dimana pun mereka berada. Kapan ya aku bisa seperti itu? Sasuke-kun bahkan tidak menganggapku ada sama sekali.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **5 Mei 2012**_

 _ **Gaara-nii pindah kesini. Ne.. aku senang sekali. Gaara-nii adalah sepupuku. Ayahnya dan Kaasan adalah kakak beradik. Walau sebenarnya Gaara-nii bersekolah di Suna, tapi ia diminta Onii-chan pindah ke sini untuk menjagaku. Senangnya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, jadi Gaara itu adalah sepupunya hm? Kenapa ia sampai semarah itu saat Gaara secara sengaja mencium Sakura di depannya? Apakah pemuda Saabaku itu sengaja untuk membuatnya cemburu? Dan entah kenapa hatinya sangat sakit mengingat kalimat kejam yang ia bisikkan waktu itu.

.

.

.

15 Juli 2012

 _ **Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya aku masuk rumah sakit. Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku tak merasakan apapun. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini aku sering pingsan. Dan kepalaku terasa sakit. Kata Onii-chan, aku hanya kelelahan dan butuh banyak istirahat. Tapi, kenapa dadaku sering berdenyut perih?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **23 September 2012**_

 _ **Sasuke…**_

 _ **Kapan aku bisa menyatakan perasaan ini padamu?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **2 Desember 2012**_

 _ **Bulan ini akan diadakan natal. Rasanya tahun ini terasa sepi sekali. Ini adalah tahun pertama aku merayakan natal sendirian. Kaasan dan Tousan sudah tidak ada. Apakah mereka bahagia di atas sana? Aku sendirian disini, aku kesepian. Kaasan, jemput anakmu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **13 April 2013**_

 _ **Sasuke-kun tidak mengacuhkanku. Mungkin aku akan berhenti mencintainya. Tapi… tidak bisa. Huaaa… Saso-nii.. aku merindukanmu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **9 Agustus 2013**_

 _ **Sasuke-kun, kapan kau mencintaiku?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **23 November 2013**_

 _ **Jadi.. aku ini mengidap penyakit jantung ya?**_

 _ **Benar-benar seperti Kaasan. Andai saja, aku bisa pergi bersama orang yang aku sayangi. Seperti Kaasan yang pergi bersama dengan Tousan, bahkan diajal mereka sekalipun. Aku merindukan kalian.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **14 Februari 2014**_

 _ **Kata Onii-chan, jika kau mencintai seseorang, beri dia surat cinta. Tapi… aku tidak berani memberikan surat cinta pada Sasuke-kun. Mungkin lain kali saja. Hehehe..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **5 Mei 2014**_

 _ **Sasuke-kun mengabaikanku lagi. Kapan ya? Ia bisa memandang keberadaanku?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **29 Juni 2014**_

 _ **Sasuke-kun, rasanya sakit sekali. Baiklah.. aku akan enyah dari hadapanmu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **3 Juli 2014**_

 _ **Surat itu aku berikan pada ibunya. Semoga ia membacanya. Hari ini, aku pindah ke Tokyo bersama Onii-chan. Semoga aku betah di tempat baruku. Jaa ne, Sasuke-kun.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **3 Juli 2014**_

 _ **Sasuke-kun, Sayonara**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Tadi ada telepon dari Sasori. Dia bilang, Saku- _chan,_ sudah beristirahat dengan tenang. Saku- _chan_ berpesan bahwa ia ingin mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sasuke- _kun._ "

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap sebuah pusara yang bertuliskan nama gadis yang ia cintai. Ia menatap tempat peristirahatan itu dan menaburkan bunga sakura sesuai dengan nama seseorang yang beristirahat dengan tenang di dalam sana. Ia bukanlah orang yang pandai dalam mengekspresikan apa yang dirasakannya. Ia juga bukan orang yang pandai berkata secara langsung. Ia hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seseorang yang telah mengabaikan perasaan cinta yang tulus dari seorang gadis yang telah menyukainya sejak kecil. Dan ia jugalah, orang bodoh yang telah menyuruh agar gadis itu enyah dari hadapannya dan meninggalkannya sendiri. Dan sekarang, bukankah gadis itu sudah memenuhi perintahnya?

Setetes bening terjatuh di atas gundukan tanah itu. Ia menyelipkan surat di antara buket bunga yang ia letakkan di atas pusara itu. Dan pergi beranjak dari sana, membiarkan angin musim gugur membelai lembut wajahnya yang sudah basah sejak dari tadi.

" _Sayonara, Sakura._ "

.

.

.

 _ **Untuk gadis yang mencintaiku.**_

 _ **Arigatou, untuk semuanya.**_

 _ **Aku juga mencintaimu Sakura Haruno. Tak perlu mengirim surat melalui ibuku. Karena pada dasarnya aku sudah mengetahui bagaimana perasaanmu. Maaf, telah berkata kasar dan menolak pemberianmu. Tapi, itu semua karena aku cemburu. Yah.. aku cemburu pada sepupumu sendiri. Gomen, aku ini hanyalah orang bodoh yang tidak berkata apa-apa. Maaf jika perkataanku menyakiti hatimu. Kau tidak tahu, bahwa aku menghukum diriku sendiri setelah menyatakan kalimat itu. Sakura, beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Aku juga mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Aishiteru moo. Haruno Sakura.**_

 _ **Sayonara…**_

 _ **U.S**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

06.07.2015 (00:54)

WKWKWK…

Hanya fanfic pelepas lelah..

Silahkan tinggalkan komentar jika berkenan ^^

Arigatou sudah membaca.


End file.
